2014.03.25 - Encounter in the Library
Jocelyn is spending some time in the library today. Gotham wasn't where she usually went when she needed a book, but today, according to all the computers, a couple books that she needed for some paper for class could be only found in Gotham. Go figure. She really tried to avoid Gotham when she could. The Bat was so territorial that even though she'd never even met the guy (in or out of costume), she didn't want to linger too long in his city. Regardless, Jocelyn is coming out of one of the aisles right now, her blue backpack slung over her shoulder and a couple books carried under one arm as she navigates this library. It was different than the one she usually went to, so she was a little confused by the layout. James is moving down that area, in front of the aisle, on his way to the children's section. Eyes on the picture book he was studying as if his life depended on it, he fails to notice Jocelyn until it was far far too late. Jocelyn doesn't quite notice James, as she turns at just the wrong moment. "Oh, excuse me," Jocelyn says as she bumps into the man. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going". The woman offers him an easy smile. "You alright?" she asks, slightly concerned she might have run into him kind of hard. She hadn't noticed him there! Run into, without being braced or ready, James stumbles, over corrects, fumbles forward, drops his book (and how can this tall well built guy fumble and flail like any geek?), grabs at a bookshelf, and kinda sliderollflops to the floor next to his very basic Big Book of Letters. And then James looks up and kind of gapes, fishlike, for a moment. "Um, yes? Yes. Yeah, fine," he stammers, trying to get his book before it's seen. It's too late for Jocelyn to not see the book. But she doesn't immediately say anything about it. To say something would be incredibly rude, and even Jocelyn isn't that blunt. The woman offers him a hand up. "Here, let me help you up," she offers. The guy was tall, as tall as Jocelyn herself was. That in and of itself was not common. "I'm Jocelyn," the woman offers by way of greeting. "Nice to meet you". "Umm, James." He says as he accepts the hand up while hiding the book to his chest. Her greeting has a moment of mental blank, as if it takes him a heartbeat to figure it out and reply. "Nice to meet you." and he seems to wait, not sure of the social rule for this moment. What does come to mind his mind flags as arrogant and unpleasing to his sister, so he refrains from that and just stands there. There's a slight tilt of Jocelyn's head as she looks at James. She can't read minds, no, but something just feels 'off' to Jocelyn. "Got that book for your kid?" Jocelyn asks easily, gesturing to the one that James is holding. Because why else would a man have a book like that? Unless he was a non-native speaker, but given his English, Jocelyn doubted that. "I don't suppose you happened to see where they keep some of the medical texts, do you?" Jocelyn had been considering other major options, especially as she's currently stuck in the limbo that is College General Education Classes. There's a blush and a clench of jaw. James is embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. But the mention of kids overrides that as his mind flounders for an answer and fails completely. "Um. No. I... don't know if I have kids, so.... no." a pause, and then, "I.... don't know so, but if I have I wouldn't realize it." "Amnesia," Jocelyn says. "You've lost your memory, have you?" Jocelyn frowns a little. "I'm sorry to hear that". The woman gestures to one of the comfy chairs. "Take a seat. I thought you seemed to be reading that book a little intently. Have you lost your reading ability as well?" She doesn't seem to be judging him, but is rather concerned for the guy. James sighs resignedly, following Jocelyn to the comfy chairs. "Lost, or never knew how. I really have no way of knowing," James murmurs softly. His voice is a gentle tenor, insignificant forbits lack of rumbly bass notes. "Though, given that my sister can read... i would edge toward the latter." "It's possible either way," Jocelyn says. Though she'd find it unlikely the man unable to read prior to his memory loss, it was certainly possible. "You remember your name at least. I assume you've been to the doctor. My understanding is that most of the treatment is time-related. Though one of my friends is one of those big hero fans. Follows all the news about them, knows all about them. He was telling me that some of them can actually heal injuries like this," the redhead explains to James. "Maybe one of them can help you get your memories back," she suggests. Second person to recommend a healer. James nods, making a note to himself to check with his sister, whether they are going to see Tim's doctor while they try to get a hold of the cat's employer. Because that is still a sane thought in this amnesiac's worldview. "No, not yet. But.... Krys and I are looking into a few things," James says finally, voice a murmur as he sits with Jocelyn in a cozy reading nook somewhere between the reference and children's sections. He holds his Big Book of Letters against his thigh, hand over the cover, almost nonchalantly. "Is Krys affected as well, or is it just you who has lost his memory?" Jocelyn asks. She nods about him looking into a few things. It did make some difference, if it was just James who had lost his memory. "I hope you've found yourself a place to stay during all this, if you don't have someone who knew you before and is helping you out with that sort of thing," she adds. "Krys and I are we had, but we made some friends... they didn't know us before. But they are helping and when Krys and i are settled we can start to pay back or forward or whatever." Yup, he sounds like a native speaker. yet he cant read... "Is there anything particular you need?" Jocelyn asks. "I know a lot of people, I might be able to help," the woman offers. She couldn't just dump knowledge of how to read in the guy's head, and that was certainly weird. But not impossible. She's starting to get a little more of a read on the guy's mental injuries as well, now that she's able to look at them. It was certainly different, yet similar, to the ones she'd cured Logan of recently. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe. Brains are weird. "Could I ...have the number used to call you, maybe? I really want to talk to Krys about this first," James asks, almost politely. He didn't say please, but least the tone wasn't assuming that his request would be followed. "Sure," Jocelyn says. "Could I get your number too? So I know who is calling". She reaches into her bag and writes her number down on an index card, along with her name. She passes it over to the man, then pulls her phone out with the intent of putting Jame's number directly into her phone. And suddenly James looks terribly nervous."I... I don't have one," admits the blonde while reaching out to take the card. He looks at it, frown deepening before he squares his shoulders with the air of a man about to fight a battle. He will master these symbols. "Which of these symbols is your number?" asks James, tone bordering on defeated, crushes into humility. "Ahh," Jocelyn says. "These ones here," the woman says, pointing to the phone number. She pulls her phone out and brings up the keypad to show him. "See these? They're the numbers, and will be in the same order on any modern phone," she explains. "The lines just separate it out so that it is easier to read and don't mean anything," she adds, pointing at the dashes. Jocelyn then gets a text and looks at her phone. "I need to go. It was good meeting you James. Give me a call if there is something I can do for you". She gives him a smile before the tall girl stands and makes her way off to her next appointment, whatever that may be. Category:Log